


Witch's wish

by M_Epsilon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Witches, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Epsilon/pseuds/M_Epsilon
Summary: The life of Elise DellaVianza is far from perfect. With an excentric but loving aunt who insists on moving to another place every few months, Elise is tired of being the new girl everywhere. But, like a typical cliché story, her life is about to change. New city, new school, new friends and rivals, and maybe love, she isn't prepared for a whole new world...or what she really is.Now, with an evil witch queen bent on destroying everything she loves and a prophecy in the mix, Elise needs to discover her mother's past and who to trust before it's too late.And for that, she musn't forget one thing: nothing is what it seems. Least when it comes to the wish of a witch





	Witch's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and I'm excited!! I hope you like and enjoy my ideas.  
> So this is an experiment and a learning experience for me, so positive criticism is welcome. English is not my first language, so expect mistakes, you can call me on them but be patient with me, please. Also, cliché warning, I think. Hope you can bear them, but they're only used as support and basis for my story.

#  **WITCH’S WISH**

##  **_Prologue_**

## 

_They promised. They promised. THEY PROMISED._

_“You lied! You... fucking monster! I trusted you! You said you would help me to save them and now…now…Look at this! You did this!”_

_“What are you crying about, Maureen? I didn’t do this. I only gave you what you needed to save them. What happened tonight? You did it, and you know it. I suggested you what you should do, but, what did you…? Ah, yes, you searched for another solution and, well.”_

_“No…no! It was you, beast! You tricked me and cursed my people, demon!”_

_“Oh, Maureen. You need to accept this and move forward. I don’t even understand why are you so upset, you saved them just like you wanted, without bloodshed.”_

_“Not like this, this is…no, I didn’t want something like this…mom…dad…everyone…I didn’t want this, I didn’t…I didn’t do this, I didn’t do it, mom…It’s your fault…I’m alone now…your fault…your fault, you, beast.”_

_“No, Maureen. You’re not alone. I’m with you now. Stop crying, Maureen. My silly, silly little Maureen. Oh, I know! We can undo this! For now it is impossible, but we just need to do some research and you have to train a little more, maybe ask around. You belong to my world now, someone has to know about…well, this. We have time, Maureen, to acquire the resources. Now come with me. We need to leave before the danger reaches us instead…”_

_“Don’t touch me! After all of this you think I’ll fall for your tricks again?! You’re mad, beast. No!”_

_“Ow, hey! Didn’t you hear me? We need to leave now, Maureen, but I promise you, We can- Stop it! Wait, what are you…?”_

_“You’re right, I’m not alone. I still have someone with me to protect. This ends now, beast, no…you told me, names can be dangerous to your lot…”_

_“Maureen, please, I want to help you! This was unexpected, I understand now, but we really can reverse it! Mau-Maureen? What are you-?”_

_“Shut up! I’ll stop you! You won’t deceive an innocent again! You and your cursed magic fooled me! Taunted my soul! But that will end now!”_

_“No…Maureen, please. Please don’t! Shadow magic wasn’t what you wanted, but…Maureen? What are you doing?”_

_“It’s a pity I don’t know how to kill you, Kerisi.”_

_“No! Maureen! Stop! Stop it! It hurts! You’re…YOU’RE HURTING ME! MAUREEN! PLEASE! PLEASE! MAUREEN! NO! PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD! I’LL BE OBEDIENT! I SWEAR! MAUREEN! MAUREEN, PLEASE!”_

_“So you can feel that. Well, then. Maybe this is better than death for you.”_

_“I…I just wanted to help you…”_

The cat stared at the little baby sleeping in the arms of Maureen. Clarissa wasn’t sure why, but Maureen’s cat made her feel unnerved and she didn’t like that. Finally, the cat jumped down and left quickly, for wich Clarissa sighed, relieved.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?” whispered Maureen, without looking away from her daughter.

“I supose.” In reality, little Elise _was_ the perfect baby. She didn’t cause problems or cried too much. Elise was an angel, so Maureen was a very happy mother. However, Clarissa remembered well the before, the unhealthy state of mind of Maureen and how little hope was there for her and the unborn child.

Now, Clarissa was sure everything was going to be great. She smiled at the baby, admiring the seeming physical perfection of her new niece. Maureen hugged her daughter closer to her body.

“My pure innocent baby. Don’t worry, Elise. I’ll protect you. And you’ll save me, my light.”


End file.
